


Что-то определённо не так

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | спецквест [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor and Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Практически с первой встречи Лен понял, что с этим геройским пацаном в красной коже что-то не так.
Relationships: leonard snart/barry allen
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Что-то определённо не так

Практически с первой встречи Лен понял, что с этим геройским пацаном в красной коже что-то не так. Потом лишь убедился в своих подозрениях да понял, что именно с ним не так: тот был стукнутым на всю свою геройскую головушку. Ну никакого чувства самосохранения: нёсся на своей суперскорости наобум, толком не думая ни о последствиях, ни о чём другом подобном. И уже что-то не так было с тем, что пацан до сих пор был жив при таком-то подходе и таких-то противниках. Кстати, о них. Этих спидстеров во, вроде как, других измерениях развелось как собак нерезанных. И каждый, каждый их них считал своим долгом припереться на их Землю в их Централ-Сити и начать гонять Флэша. Своих героев, чтобы им морду бить нет? И что с ним самим что-то не так Лен понял, когда вмешался в очередную эту спидстерскую потасовку, выстрелив в спину из криопушки очередному сверхскоростному иномирному мудаку (их уже и запоминать никто не пытался), который догнал-таки Флэша и теперь в лучших традициях фильмов про Бонда начал затирать какую-то хуйню про собственное превосходство. Не, ну выбивать дурь из Красненького и потом иронизировать над ним – привилегия, исключительно принадлежащая Капитану Холоду, и всё тут. И сам Флэш тоже принадлежит ему... Так, ладно, а это ещё откуда? С ним самим точно что-то не так, определённо. И куда сильнее эта мысль укоренилась в момент, когда Лен с какого-то ляда вытаскивал чуть ли не на руках этого стукнутого на голову (уже в буквальном смысле) мальчишку из стремительно разрушающегося здания, куда он, естественно, рванул причинять справедливость и правосудие, а в итоге получил по полной. И окончательно проститься с собственным рассудком стоило, когда они с пацаном начали встречаться без масок (и заменяющей маску парки) по крайне надуманным поводам, а потом и без них. Впрочем, даже если всё это было симптомами того самого «что-то не так», это не значит, что это нечто плохое, верно? Особенно это стало ясно, когда Лен проснулся в одной постели с Барри абсолютно отдохнувшим и даже... счастливым?


End file.
